


Irresistible Force

by Natasi (SwordDraconis113)



Category: Lost Girl
Genre: F/F, Multi, PWP, Threesome - F/F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-20
Updated: 2014-01-20
Packaged: 2018-01-09 09:48:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,704
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1144536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SwordDraconis113/pseuds/Natasi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lauren’s slammed against the wall. She gasps, eyes open as the buttoned shirt is ripped open. Literally ripped open. She can hear the buttons flying.</p><p>But there’s lips on her neck and her jaw, and two sets of hands.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Irresistible Force

Lauren’s slammed against the wall. She gasps, eyes open as the buttoned shirt is ripped open. Literally _ripped_ open. She can hear the buttons flying. 

But there’s lips on her neck and her jaw, and two sets of hands. 

This isn’t- it’s not… to hell with it. 

She gasps again, a moan caught in her throat, unable to cry out. _Fuck_. 

Tamsin’s hand is on her breast, squeezing over the burgundy cup, her mouth on that sweet spot between collar and neck and Lauren’s knees are failing her. Shit. Shit. Shit. 

Evony’s hands are on her waist, tugging at jeans’ button. Her mouth slides over Lauren’s and Lauren shuts her eyes, squeezing them tightly as she tries to breath, but she can’t. Her bottom lip is caught between teeth and a predatory grin. 

A hand’s cupping her jaw, and a pair of breasts, cotton tank top, rub against her shoulder. She’s trying to focus, really. But she has one hand around the back of Evony’s throat, tugging her, pulling her closer and _god_ she’s shaking, bouncing on the balls of her feet to move against those hands. 

Her other hand is draped over Tamsin’s shoulder, clutching at the spine of a brown leather jacket. She’s relatively sure that somewhere, somehow she fell into some fae porno for some guy. 

Not that she’s complaining. 

Okay her head kinda hurts, and her body itches where it’s rubbing against the wall and she wish that they’d just take the damn bra off because the underwire’s digging into her skin. 

Teeth nip at her throat and Lauren swears incoherently. She’s pulled from the wall and tugged into Tamsin’s arms, mouth on hers, a tongue pressing, licking against her bottom lip and Lauren caves, her arms drop to her side and Evony presses against her, tugging the cotton down her arms to drop on the floor. 

Someone’s chuckling, she can feel it against her skin, but when she opens her eyes, Tamsin’s kneeling, pressing her mouth hotly down her skin as Evony leaves lipstick marks on her shoulder. She bites, slow and hard, and Lauren melts. 

“Oh look at these knots” Evony chides, “All work and no play, aren’t you Doctor Lewis?” Her thumbs presses over the muscles, unknotting them over her shoulder blades. The moan that comes from Lauren mouth is explicitly pornographic. She’s not even sure it’s human but _fuck_ isn’t adequate. “Was that a yes?” 

“Yes, yes, god _yes_ ,” her head tilts and she looks down, Tamsin’s eyes meet hers, fingers curling around the denim before she tugs them down. Lauren obliges, hell, they feel like shackles until they’re off her calves, thrown aside. 

She expects the fingers to curl around the strip of lace, but they don’t. They run over her legs and Tamsin’s fingers slide over one, pushing her thighs apart. Her head moves forward and Lauren thinks for a second, tensing, but she doesn’t. She moves her mouth to the inner thigh, pressing a gentle kiss. 

“This isn’t going to be over so soon,” Evony says to her. 

Lauren’s chests heaving, a hand snaked over her ribs, under the cup and plays with one breast. She can feel her heart beating, her breath erratic with those lips on her thighs, a mouth on her shoulder and fingers on her nipples, teasing, tugging and twisting. But it’s not enough. She’s not close. Not even fucking near. 

Lauren’s head rolls back, she leans back into Evony and Tamsin laughs, pulling away to stand. “Come here,” she demands, her nose scrunching, the tease on her lips. Lauren stands up, but it’s Evony who pushes her. 

Nails scrape strands of hair over her shoulder as she’s lead over to the bed. Her brow pinches, and she tries this time to understand what’s happening, but Tamsin kisses her, sliding her her hands around torso and unsnapping the bra. Behind her, Evony tugs at the lace on her hips and pulls them down until it falls around her ankles. 

She steps out of them, naked between two gorgeous women. Evony’s black dress is coarse against her skin, and the zipper of Tamsin’s jacket rubs against her nipples when she kisses her. 

Pulling away, she breathes, trying not to lose herself against the sensation. Somewhere, not along go, she’s sure she died and went to some weird sex dream heaven. 

“Undress her,” Evony whispers. Lauren’s hands tug at the leather, pulling the cotton shirt and black pants from Tamsin. It’s frantic and she fumbles but Tamsin watches her amused. She pushes her back onto the bed and climbs on top. There’s a moment of staring, then Tamsin combs her hand through Lauren’s hair, fisting it against her scalp before she tugs her mouth to hers. 

There’s some adjusting on the bed (slightly awkward) and the familiar _unzipping_ sound before Evony climbs onto the bed behind them. Lauren’s hands are exploring when they’re suddenly caught and placed on top of Tamsin’s shoulders, mouths are on her throat again, but this time, she feels two fingers on her sex. 

Hands are tugging her. Closer to Tamsin, closer to Evony, until she’s just rolling her hips and stretching as her back arches and her neck curves. 

Two fingers, a hand draped over her thigh, tease at her sex; slow, twin strokes, long and soft. Not a tease, it’s some cruel, fae _torture_. 

She takes turns kissing between the two women and when she’s gasping for air, her chest heaving, she hears them kiss each other, feels herself sandwiched between them with a pair of breasts against her own and a pair against her back, nipple taught and hard, sliding over her skin. 

Tamsin’s hands slipping over her thighs, running up and catching her hips, adjust the pace as Lauren rocks against Evony’s fingers, her eyes rolling skyward for a blank glaze as she bites her lip. _Don’t say it, don’t say it. Dammit Lewis, don’t say it!_ But God she wants the woman inside her. 

Tamsin grabs her jaw, pulls the eyes to hers and adds that extra finger, than the second and Lauren’s riding two fingers, Evony’s disappearing. Tamsin’s other hand is on her back, steadying their balance, but Evony’s the one on her breast, her fingers wet and twisting. 

_Don’t say it._

She’s staring into Tamsin’s eyes, watching that smile, the brow pinch as Tamsin’s hand curves over her sex, two fingers inside and one on her clit. Evony’s hands are dropping to her ribs and Lauren turns to press her mouth to hers, but she can’t. She’s panting, moaning and Evony’s laughing. She pushes close, lips almost touching as Lauren’s tongue darts out before she pulls away from her and Lauren just wants another taste. 

_Kiss me dammit_ ! 

“Oh no, not yet. You have to _earn_ it, Doctor Lewis” 

Lauren drops her head. Hips riding, looking to Tamsin again. “Say it,” she demands. “Come on, doc. You know you want to.” 

“ _Please_.” 

“Please what?” Evony asks. 

“Please let me–!” 

Evony catches her throat, steadies her and Lauren sees her eyes out the corner of hers. “Not yet,” she warns. The wave, near climax, falls back and Lauren almost lets out a whine. Her fingers drop from Tamsin’s shoulders, to her forearms and she feels the fingers pull out, replaced- 

No, Lauren gasps, not replaced. Tamsin’s there as well, different angles, curling. One going in and out, one curling around. It’s awkward for them, Lauren thinks, because they have to keep bumping against each other, but god, she can feel them on their clit and she wants to, she wants to. Another finger, then another and Lauren’s going blind as she grits her teeth. 

“Fuck.” 

They both laugh and Lauren’s panting, eyes wide. Her tongue might as well be hanging out. She feels their other hands on her, where she needs them and Lauren can barely just keep her mind focus on her own hips. 

But she pushes forward and she kisses Tamsin, she kisses her until she couldn’t bring, under her throat closes and her lungs protest. Her hands curls against the valkyrie’s jaw and she rides, her body tensing, coiling, already she can feel herself tightening, shaking against their fingers and Lauren can’t speak, can’t manage a word. 

A hand on her hip grabs her tightly, nails digging in, someone bites and Lauren tastes blood on her tongue, her hips sliding over fingers, her body dropping as she stares down and begs. This time she begs and they relent. The speed hits, harder as the nails dig in her hips and curl inside of her, pressing against the wet walls inside of her. Her mouth is red and swollen and Tamsin bites her mouth, pulling her closer until their teeth gnash and she crying out in her mouth as she climaxes. 

Her body crying out, spasming, riding on them, on that until- 

They collapse. Pressing her between them. Both of their heads on her shoulders and Lauren breathes in, taking in a gulping breath as her limbs become loose. She doesn’t think she could lift them if she tries, but there’s a sudden ache in her throat. 

She laughs, feels a hot, sticky breath over her back, and another one over her chest. Damp fingers are on her thighs and her hips and she can feel beads of sweat dripping down her spine. “Water,” she murmurs, swallowing. “I need water.” 

“Give us a moment,” Tamsin grumbles, “That wasn’t exactly easy, alright?” 

“This was your idea.” 

“I didn’t say you weren’t fun. Just…” she breathes out and smiles, looking up at her. Lauren doesn’t think she’s seen her smile so honestly before. But it hardens into a smirk and low feeling warms in her belly. “I better get off next.” 

“I don’t think so, valkyrie,” Evony says. Her chin props up on Lauren’s shoulders, arms still loose around the doctor’s waist. “My turn.” 

“I think,” Lauren says, trying and failing to untangle herself again. She relaxes and gives in, legs around Tamsin, leaning back against Evony. “I should have another turn. Being human after all.” She smiles, shutting her eyes as they begin to argue. 

But in the end, they have all night. There’s no way they’re stopping just yet.  



End file.
